Only the Loony
by PotterWhoLock54
Summary: It's Neville's Sixth year, but how can he focus on his studies when he can't stop staring at Luna? How would a relationship between Loony Lovegood and No Nothing Neville ever work?
1. Chapter 1: A New Year Dawns

**Hello everyone! This is my first HP Fanfic so please review and tell me how I'm doing so far. Thank you for reading!**

Only the Loony Ch. 1: A New Year Dawns

Rain was lightly trickling down onto Platform 9 and 3/4, glistening the pavement with shiny newness that reflected the coming school year perfectly. The scarlet train was blowing off clouds of steam, it's outer lair even brighter than usual due to the cleansing it had gotten from the rain. Neville looked across the platform and saw her. The girl he'd only just met the previous year, but whom he had felt a connection with at first sight. Luna. The most beautiful, eccentric, independent girl Neville had ever known. Everyone else believed her to be crazy, maybe even dangerous, but to Neville, she was simply dangerous to his heart, which beat faster than it ever probably should have whenever he saw her white blonde hair or her sparkling blue eyes. His gran was fixing his hair, a common nuisance to him by his 16th year of life. "Gran!"

He finally turned to the old woman, whom was still patting his hair down. "Alright, alright. I don't want you to look like a slob on the first day."

Luna noticed Neville's struggle and chuckled to herself. Boys could be so defensive about their hair sometimes. Carrying her trunk with her left arm, she half jogged to the train until she arrived at the door. Seeing her failed attempt to get the trunk through the skinny door, Neville ran over and lifted it quickly, pulling a muscle as he did so, and managed to wriggle it through the doorway. "There you are, Luna."

She smiled and thanked him as she led them both to an empty compartment. His legs nearly collapsing from the weight of the trunk, Neville somehow got Luna's trunk up onto the metal shelf. "Thank you, Neville. You're very strong."

Luna's mystical voice echoed through Neville's mind as he went out and said goodbye to his gran. "Bye Neville, and meet a girl this year! I want grandchildren!"

Neville stated kindly, "Gran, I am your grandson."

His gran replied firmly, "Don't get smart with me. Go on; don't miss the train."

Neville grabbed his heavy trunk and joined Luna in her compartment, smiling from ear to ear as Luna looked up at him from her Quibbler. She asked, her voice full of honest curiosity, "How's your gran?"

Neville responded quickly, "Fine, yeah, great. How are you?"

Luna shrugged. "Average, I guess. This summer wasn't very intriguing. I did keep having nightmares about that night, though."

Neville filled with a deep anger. Those Death Eaters had made her afraid. They had given her recurring nightmares. He took a deep breath and stated, "I've had nightmares, too."

"What about?"

"Well...the Department of Mysteries. And..."

Neville stopped mid sentence. He didn't want to tell Luna about his history with Bellatrix. He didn't want to tell her how vulnerable he was whenever anyone brought up his parents. Luna said kindly, "You can keep talking."

Neville smiled half heartedly and went on slowly, "Bellatrix. She...when I was really young..."

"I know."

"Oh, you do?"

Luna rubbed his arm warmly with hers. "You're probably tired of hearing it, but I'm very sorry about your parents."

"Th-thank you Luna."

Neville had frozen at her touch. His mind wasn't even on Bellatrix and his parents anymore, which he felt guilty about for a moment. They shared a smile with each other. They both understood sadness. But they both also understood how deeply they felt for each other. Neither would admit it, though. Not yet.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Feelings

Only the Loony Ch. 2: Strange Feelings

Neville sat in the Common Room the night after the feast, staring at the fire. Seamus and Dean were over at a table opening a bunch of Chocolate Frogs, but Neville wasn't in the mood. He wished Luna was in Gryffindor. But, of course, she was too smart for them, and he was too dumb for her.

At one point on the train that morning, the new Professor of Potions, Slughorn, had brought Neville to his compartment and told him about some little club he ran, but Neville didn't feel his chances of getting in we're very high.

Also on the train, some girl named Ramilda Vane had made fun of both he and Luna. In the heat of the moment, Neville hadn't been able to build up enough courage, but luckily Harry had stood up for them.

Neville looked away from the fire. He overheard a conversation and gathered Hermione must've been invited into Slughorn's club as well. She'd make it. She was the best witch Neville had ever met.

Luna also sat alone in her Common Room. She wished the Sorting Hat had thought her to be more brave. She had gone with Harry and the gang to stop Voldemort from the getting the Prophecy, hadn't she? She wished on a star in a distant galaxy that she'd be able to switch and be in Neville's house.

Suddenly she realized how silly she was. Why was she so crazy about Neville? Maybe it was the way he said her name, or the look on his face when he knew he had gotten something right. Maybe it was how sweet and caring he was while also being so brave. Harry had been right; Neville was cool.

Someone behind called out, "Luna?"

Luna spun around and saw Cho Chang standing there, the only person in the room. "Luna, it's almost midnight."

Luna jumped off the windowsill and sped off to her dormitory, thanking the high heavens that thoughts couldn't be read. Unless Cho had The Eye...

The next day was a dreary one, full of more rain and lightening, but Neville and Luna got to pass each other in the corridors at least twice, sharing a quick smile and blush each time they made eye contact. Finally, after lunch, they were both off for the day. They found each other in the Great Hall after finishing their meals and couldn't resist walking through the corridors together for a short time. They didn't even remember if there was a rule against it or not, but the went off, slowly walking and talking for at least two hours. They learned more about each other on that afternoon than they had ever cared to know about anyone else. Neville wanted to teach herbology when he was older. Luna loved her little room full of artwork and funny knickknacks.

By three in the afternoon, they realized their hands were closed around each other's. suddenly Neville began to sweat, making things worse. "I'm sorry, Luna. I-I've never really talked to a girl this long and enjoyed it."

Luna smiled her beautiful smile and replied in her soothing voice, "That's very kind, Neville. I also think you're the first boy that I dream about at night."

Neville's face turned red as he looked away. How was he supposed to respond? "I really like you, Luna."

"I really like you, too, Neville."

They kept on walking until suddenly they realized where they had gotten off to. Snape's dungeon of a classroom loomed just a few meters away, and he had definitely heard their awkward conversation.


	3. Chapter 3: Professor Snape

Only the Loony Ch. 3: Professor Snape

Neville and Luna froze as the tall, dark, grim door to Snape's Defense Against the Dark Arts room began to creak open. They still weren't used to him not teaching potions, and the fact that he was teaching DADA sent an eerie feeling through all of the students at Hogwarts. Luna subconsciously gripped Neville's hand tightly and they both prepared for the worst. Snape came out of the room with a devilish smirk across his face. "Having a bit of fun, Longbottom?"

Neville stammered, "W-well, professor, I don't have potions, which is where most of the Gryffindors are right now, you see. I failed my O.W.L.s..."

Snape replied harshly, "I know that you failed, Longbottom, given that I was the one who failed you, however that is not a reason for you to start hanging around here with your girlfriends, is it?"

Neville stared at the floor as his face turned an even darker shade of red. Luna jumped into the conversation. "It's my fault, professor. I took him down here."

Snape turned to Luna. "Well then, miss Lovegood, I must take ten points from Ravenclaw as well as ten from Gryffindor. Next time you wish to go on a stroll, do it outside."

Luna quickly responded, "We can't go outside right now. It's raining, you see-"

"Five more points from Ravenclaw, miss Lovegood. You better watch your tongue before it runs away from you."

Neville looked up and his expression changed from embarrassment to anger in a second. "Professor, that's not fair!"

"Five more points from Gryffindor. You two should go to your Common Rooms before you end up in detention. I wouldn't make it easy for you."

Snape turned back into his class full of Second years, who had been listening excitedly to two older kids getting in trouble. Neville stared into the room for a moment before he turned away and muttered, "Let's go."

They were halfway up the staircase out of the dungeon when Luna commented, "It's still the beginning of the year. We can make up those lost points easy."

Neville didn't respond. He was very angry at the injustice of Snape, even still after 6 years, and he didn't want to take it out on Luna. They separated in the Great Hall, following Snape's advice, and went off to their different Common Rooms. Neville skulked on his four post bed and opened a letter from his Gran. Apparently he had forgotten his lucky quill and she was going to send it tomorrow.

Luna sat finishing up her last bit of reading for potions and then sat by the window again. It was nice here in the Ravenclaw Common Room, way up in the Astronomy Tower where one could look out at the entirety of the castle and the lake in the distance. A few students sat playing Wizard'a chess as she peered through the rain and suddenly saw the outline of something she hadn't seen before-a unicorn. She jumped up in surprise and called out, "Dod anybody see that?"

The boy sitting closest to her simply shook his head and laughed. "It's nothing...Loony Lovegood."

Luna ignored his comment and looked around the Common Room. Everyone's eyes were now on her. "There was a unicorn!"

A girl sitting at the table studying her Transfiguration book looked up. "We don't have unicorns in the forest. They're extremely rare! They can only be found in two places on Earth."

Luna replied urgently, "Make that three, then! I saw it!"

A boy playing Wizard's chess laughed loudly, "You've also seen Nargles, whatever they are!"

The room filled with snickers as Luna said loudly, "Nargles are real! Why do you think you forget things sometimes?"

The girl with the Transfiguration book commented, "It's because our brains are trying to keep necessary information, so when something isn't needed, our brain deletes it for a time. My dad works in a hospital, trust me, I know."

Luna looked helplessly around for someone to be on her side, but even Cho turned away shaking her head and ran into her dormitory. Everyone was soon back to their work and play, leaving Luna standing alone by the window, knowing for a fact that there had been a unicorn out there a moment ago.


	4. Chapter 4: Unicorns and Mandrakes

Only the Loony Ch. 4: Unicorns and Mandrakes

The next day was finally free of rain, but the September chill was showing no signs of returning to August's warmth anytime soon. Luna wrapped herself in an old bright pink scarf and blue earmuffs as she walked through the courtyard, ignoring the funny looks she got from kids in dark hoodies and stylish winter coats. She was still deep in thought about that unicorn from the past evening. Of course it had really even there! Harry Potter had even said when he was a first year, he saw a unicorn in the forest, so why didn't anyone believe Luna? She didn't really mind, she was used to people calling her crazy, but she just really wanted this to be true. Maybe Hogwarts was one of the rare places that unicorns could exist in.

Neville was walking quickly, holding his ripping schoolbag wearily as it hung loosely from his shoulder. If his gran found out he ripped another one, she'd murder him. He nearly collided with Luna as he dreamt nervously of the different ways his grandmother could punish him. "Oh, ugh, hello Luna."

Luna smiled up at Neville. Behind her earmuffs, she couldn't hear much. She slid them off and greeted, "Hello Neville. I'd like to talk to you when you're free."

Neville fumbled in his bag and pulled out his not-yet-memorized class schedule. "Let's see...Transfiguration this afternoon. I'm free at three. Can we meet here?"

Luna agreed and the pair separated, each heart beginning to race a bit quicker at the thought of seeing their beloved in the near future.

At three in the afternoon, Luna spotted Neville gloomily walking towards the bench under the tall tree where she was studying. "I couldn't even turn a hat into a pigeon. I'm such a failure."

Luna replied kindly, "Maybe transfiguration just isn't your specialty. But you're the best herbologist I've ever met. I think you'll make a fine professor someday."

Neville smiled and blushed a bit as he looked at Luna'a bundled up face. Her scarf covered her mouth and most of her nose, but her beautiful blue eyes peeked through just enough for him to see her expression. He quickly remembered, "You wanted to talk about something?"

Luna began explaining the unicorn story. "I really do think there is a unicorn in the forest. Nobody believes me, though. They all just say I'm loony."

Neville commented defensively, "That's not very kind. You're not loony at all. If you say there's a unicorn, I think there is."

Luna smiled behind her pink scarf. Neville always knew just what to say. She slowly added, "So...do you think...oh, I don't know but...do you want to come look for it with me?"

Neville looked away for a moment, thinking hard. He hadn't expected this at all. "But, err, Luna...what if we get in trouble? You-know-who's out there; it could be dangerous."

"It's on school grounds; what could be safer? Besides, we'll just be at the edge of the forest. We won't go too far into it."

Neville bit his lip. He had already lost Gryffindor so many points...But Luna was so perfect; he couldn't let her down. She had to prove to herself and everyone else that she wasn't crazy. That unicorns exist. That Voldemort hadn't taken all the good out of the world. "Ok, but not tonight. I've got a Mandrake I have to watch tonight."

Luna wrapped her arms around Neville but quickly released him. Both of them had turned very red, and it hadn't been from the cold wind. They awkwardly stood and bid each other goodnight before heading off to their own Common Rooms.


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Forest

Only the Loony Ch. 5: Into the Forest

The next day, Neville was too anxious to focus on his class work, fretting over every little thing that could possibly go wrong in the evening. Even in Herbology he managed to nearly chop of the arm of his Mandrake before Professor Sprout knocked some sense into him. When he had given up trying to finish his dinner, he looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna looking back at him. He gave her a half-hearted smile and stood, his legs beginning to shake. She met him at the entrance to the Great Hall and they fell into a whispered conversation. Luna began, "I remember Harry telling me about a secret door in the corridor to the right of the main entrance. You could wait there while I go and get my camera. Then we'll go and find that unicorn."

Neville spoke up nervously, "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if we get caught?"

Luna looked at the floor and thought for a moment. Then she picked up her head and explained, "You-know-who is out there, Neville. We have to try and be brave. If we can't even go into the Forbidden Forest, how are we supposed to fight evil wizards?"

"But what if we lose more House points?"

"Well, I thought about it like this: there's going to be a war next year. Nobody will care about House points by then, will they?"

Neville nodded in agreement but replied, "But for right now, everyone cares."

Luna said very wisely, "People care about a lot of silly things. It doesn't mean they'll care in the future."

Neville smiled. "Let's get to it, then."

He went off to the side entrance and casually stood pretending to read his Herbology notes as Luna ran up to get her camera and some berries, which she assured the unicorns love.

When all of the students had dispersed into their Common Rooms, Luna and Neville crept out the entrance into a long, skinny corridor full of cobwebs. "I don't fancy it in here."

Luna didn't seem to be bothered by the dingy little crawl space. She went on casually, as if she were walking through the corridors in the school, until at last they reached the outdoors.

Neville exclaimed, "I can breath again!" as Luna simply smiled at their feat. They had gotten out of the building. Now they just needed to find that unicorn. They tore off towards the trees, lighting the way carefully with their wands, making sure the light didn't become bright enough to be seen from the castle windows.

They treaded along the edge of the forest for twenty minutes before anyone spoke. Neville finally broke the silence. "Where do you think it is?"

Luna shrugged. "I saw it right where you're standing. They're remarkable creatures. You can't miss it if your close enough."

Neville looked around the dark trees and began feeling less brave. "Err, Luna, it's pretty dark, isn't it?"

Luna replied kindly, "Do you want to go back inside?"

Neville shook his head fervently. "No, no that's fine. We'll be alright, I'm sure. This place is just...weird."

Luna replied in her mystical voice, "A lot of things people think are weird are just misunderstood, or not explored completely."

Neville smiled again in the darkness of the woods. Luna was so special, so wise, so smart beyond her years. Of course nothing in the forest was weird, Neville had just never gotten to know it very well.

They went on walking for another ten minutes before something made them freeze. A long, high pitched howl had echoed through the trees, sending shivers up their spines. They looked at each other and knew they hadn't been hearing things.


	6. Chapter 6: Head Over Heels

Only the Loony Ch. 6: Head over Heels

They spun around towards the sound, eyes frantically dancing around in the darkness searching for it's owner. "What do you think that was?"

Neville's question was answered with a nervous glance from Luna. He gulped and recalled, "I've heard there're werewolves in these woods. Do you think...?"

The howl sounded out again, closer than before. Luna looked anxiously at Neville once more and whispered, "I'm sorry I made you come out here."

Neville whispered back, "That's alright, Luna. Let's get on back inside, shall we?"

They began treading back to the edge of the forest when a large creature appeared directly in front of them. Luna grabbed Neville's arm and began cautiously steering him away from it, but her shoe made contact with a twig, which cracked deafeningly under her. The creature stirred and stood up. It was too dark to see it perfectly, but they knew it was looking at them. They ran. Along the edge of the woods, they sprinted as fast as they could, not pausing for breath until they knew the creature was far behind them. Neville stated through panted breaths, "I don't...think that...was our unicorn."

They looked at where they had come from and suddenly saw the creature bounding through the forest, seeming to gain speed as it neared them. They trie running, but it was no use; they were both tired and the creature had a lead on them. The creature barked loudly behind Neville and leaped in the air. Neville gave out a scream, but the creature was already on top of him, pushing him onto the ground, licking his face. Luna began laughing as Neville's terror turned to confusion. Hagrid came running to where they were, his bow in his hand wearily. "What the devil 're ya doin' here, Neville?"

Neville sat up and stammered, "Th-the thing chasing us...w-was Fang?"

Hagrid grabbed Neville by the shoulder and heaved him up with one arm. "I thought ya' were Death Eaters the way yer prowlin' through the forest. What're ya' doin' out here so late anyway?"

Luna said nervously, "Well, you see sir, I thought I saw a unicorn last night. I wanted to look for it, maybe show people that I was right."

Hagrid laughed mightily, lightening the mood instantly. "You've got a thing for magical creatures, eh, Luna? Well, I'll tell ya' right now that you ain't crazy. I' seen unicorns in my day. Just a few weeks ago I saw one prancin' around the place. You two better get back to the castle. They'll be wonderin' where ya' are at this point."

"Ugh, sir," Neville began, "Can you take us up to the castle? We'll get in trouble if we're not with a teacher. You can explain things better, maybe."

Hagrid smiled and replied kindly, "It'd be my pleasure. You kids seem to be the on'y ones still looking for beauty in the world. E'ryone's worryin' an' expectin' ter see You-Know-Who e'ry minute."

They walked slowly back to the castle, sharing a nice conversation about plants and animals even though half of the world were expecting a war to break out any day. They arrived at the door and Hagrid escorted Neville and Luna into the Great Hall, telling the ever-skeptical Filch that they had been helping him with things for his class. Neville and Luna stood alone at the bottom of the tall staircase to Ravenclaw Tower. Neville looked at the floor brushing his foot nervously against the floor. "Sorry we didn't find your unicorn."

"That's alright. Thank you for coming, Neville. I had a very nice time. Ugh, we should probably go soon. Filch'll be livid if he sees us still out of bed."

Luna bid him goodnight and began racing up the tall staircase, leaving Neville to watch her disappear. Suddenly he couldn't bare it any longer. "Luna!"

Luna stopped halfway up the steps and looked down smiling. "Yes, Neville?"

Neville nervously walked up the steps, finally meeting her ten seconds later. "Err, I had fun tonight. It's not every day you run through the woods."

They both chuckled anxiously before Neville said kindly, "Ugh, Luna, I...I really did have fun tonight. I have fun every time we're together."

Luna replied, "I always have fun with you as well, Neville. Goodnight!"

Neville's voice failed as he tried to return her 'goodnight'. He slowly strolled back to the Gryffindor Common Room, thinking over his night and wondering why he couldn't tell Luna how he really felt about her.


	7. Chapter 7: Why Can't I?

**So sorry it's been over a week since the last update! This past week was tech week for the musical at school, so I wasn't home much. A new chapter will come VERY soon now, so thank you for bearing with me!**

Only the Loony Ch. 7: Why Can't I?

Neville lay awake in his four-post bed, unable to sleep with his mind racing so quickly. 'I should just tell her already. She knows anyway...'

He rolled onto his side and stared into the darkness. Everyone else in the room had fallen asleep, even Harry, whom always seemed so tense these days. Neville's mind drifted to Voldemort and the impending war. 'What if he really comes and starts another war? What if he's still after Harry? What will happen to us? Is Hogwarts even safe?' Neville froze and became angry at himself. Of course Hogwarts was safe. Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to them. He's the safest person in the world to be around right now. Neville shut his eyes and finally reached a state of calm deep enough to fall asleep in. His mind stopped buzzing with anxiety and a smile slowly appeared on his face as visions of Luna and him walking hand in hand appeared in his head.

When Hagrid came into the Great Hall, Neville stood and went to him quickly. "Thank you, sir. If it weren't for you, I'd be on the train home by now."

Hagrid blushed a bit and replied, "No need to thank me. I do anything I can to keep you kids out'a trouble. It's not safe away from Hogwarts any more. If it were up to me, ye'd all stay in the summer, too. I'm tellin' yeh, there's gonna be a war startin' pretty soon, and none of you kids should have to fight."

Neville thanked the half-giant again and returned to his toast and orange juice. Luna suddenly appeared next to him just as he took a big bite of bread and he stared in embarrassment as she giggled at his predicament. He finally finished, his face turning slightly pink, and whispered, "Sorry."

Luna sat next to him, ignoring the Gryffindor's stares and comments of "Oi! You're not a Gryffindor!" and "Luna, you're at the wrong table!"

"Neville, I wanted to tell you last night, but I thought you might've been angry at me..."

"Wait, why would I have been angry at you?"

Luna blinked and asked dully, "You're not?"

Neville smiled and shook his head. "What would I be angry at you for?"

"Well, we could've gotten in trouble."

"But we didn't."

"But we could have."

Seamus Finnegan asked loudly from across the table, "What were you two up to last night?"

A few of the boys around him laughed, but Neville's face darkened. "It wasn't like that, Seamus!"

A suspicious grin had appeared on Seamus' smug face. "Sure it wasn't. Hey, I'm not gonna tell on ye'. It's these blokes ye' gotta be worried about."

Neville turned away as the boys began chuckling again. Luna grabbed his hand, sending sparks through Neville's arm and right through his veins, forcing his heart to skip a beat. "Let's talk somewhere else, Neville."

They stood and walked off towards the Entrance Hall, leaving Neville's half-eaten breakfast and Seamus' friends comments. Luna and Neville stood against the wall absentmindedly staring at an old picture of a 15th Century woman holding a three year old. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Neville was staring at Luna's curious, bright, childlike eyes as he softly muttered, "Yes, she is."

Luna looked over and they made quick eye contact before looking away towards dust specks on the floor. Neville put his hands in his pockets and said after a moment, "I had fun last night, Luna. Really. I wouldn't have cared even if we did get in trouble. Being with you..."

Neville came to his senses and became aware of what he was saying, which was a bad idea. His ears turned red and he looked away from her expectant, excited look. In his head, he began yelling at himself. 'Just tell her already!'

He looked back into her big blue eyes and smiled, his throat suddenly caught and unable to produce sound. She smiled back, but her eyes had a defeated look in them, like someone who expected a puppy but got a Math textbook instead. They glanced around the Hall for a few seconds before students began filing in, chattering louder and louder every second. The two somehow grew further away with each student that entered and found themselves, again, in their own Common Rooms instead of together. Neville was in his dormitory, kicking his case angrily. "What's wrong with me?" he muttered under his breath. "Why can't I be brave and tell her?"


	8. Chapter 8: Fight or Flight

Only the Loony Ch. 8: Fight or Flight

Neville was laying on his bed, the curtains drawn, hiding himself from Seamus and Dean, who were trading Chocolate Frog cards quietly. Seamus muttered, just audible enough for Neville to hear, "What's up wit' him?"

Neville knew they were talking about him. He stared into space, thinking over what he would say to Luna the next time they met. Suddenly light blinded his eyes and he saw Seamus' head peeking through a crack in the curtain. "You alright there, Neville?"

Neville sat up and cleared his throat, making up some excuse quickly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just not feeling too well."

Seamus turned back to Dean. "See! I told you it wasn't because of me."

Neville felt his stomach rumble and realized he'd been up in his dormitory for hours. He stood and strolled to the door, calling behind him, "I'm going down to get something to eat. Dean and Seamus didn't look up as they muttered their goodbyes.

Neville felt his palms start sweating as he neared the Great Hall. Luna would be there, he just knew it. He'd have to force himself to tell her how he felt. Even if it killed him, she'd know. He was going to make sure of that. No more scared, shy, quiet Neville. Now it was time for brave, romantic, charismatic Neville. Still, as his eyes glanced around and made contact with Luna's, his heart began beating faster. He approached Luna, his legs becoming number and number with each stride, until he was finally within speaking distance. "Hey, Luna! I just wanted to tell you-"

"Neville!"

Luna's sudden yell made Neville jump in fright, but he composed himself casually and followed her gaze out the window. Just outside, not even two yards away, was a bright, gleaming, pure unicorn. His jaw dropped as Luna led him absentmindedly closer to the glass. "I knew he'd show up again."

Neville stood, mesmerized, as the unicorn pranced around, nibbling at the grassy field, seemingly unnoticed by anyone but he and Luna. Without thinking about what he was saying, Neville asked, "Do you want to get a closer look?"

Luna looked at him with an odd expression. She had never heard Neville sounding so audacious before. She absolutely could not decline.

Together they walked through the Entrance Hall to their secret door, checking to make sure no one was there to watch as they crawled through. Safely outside, or, as safe as two kids sneaking out of school could be, they crouched down and treaded carefully towards the unicorn. When the unicorn was in sight, Neville, the leader of their duo, stopped abruptly, forcing Luna to skid to a halt so she didn't crash into him, which would scare her unicorn away. They watched the gracious creature with wide, curious eyes as it bowed its head to take a bite of grass. Luna gently took another few steps ahead of Neville, making sure the unicorn knew she was there and accepted that fact so she didn't scare it away. It turned to her, it's horn seeming to glow in the early moonlight as she stared, utterly speechless, at it's magnificence. She reached out a hand and it took a step towards her, moving it'a body just as an average horse would. Just as it's head made contact with her hand and Neville began pacing towards them, the two most beautiful creatures he had ever seen, a slam of wood against stone shook the peaceful autumn night air. Neville's heart began beating twice as fast as it normally did as he slowly and tentatively turned to the main entrance, which they had passed by just a moment ago. Luna's unicorn had sprinted off to the forest, leaving the two young students petrified where they stood. Argue Filch came outside, Mrs. Norris' fat body resting in his arms, her yellow eyes piercing Neville as if she had known he was causing trouble. Filch called out angrily, "You two! I shoulda known. Lurking about the place, whisperin'. I bet you're the ones who've been in the Room of Requirement again, too, eh? You'll be expelled for all this nonsense, you hear me? I'll make sure of it!"

He began walking towards them slowly, trying to appear more menacing the closer he got. Neville grabbed Luna's hand tightly in his still-sweaty palm. As Filch grew closer and closer, Neville became more and more frightened. Fight or flight. Although, in this case, fighting would probably just get him sent to Azkaban along with being expelled from Hogwarts. Neville's mind began racing as he glanced from Filch's nearing shadow to the forest and back ten times a second.

He thought of his parents, lost to insanity at St. Mungo's. what would they have thought if their only son was expelled from Hogwarts? He thought of his gran. She was so old now she probably didn't even realize he wasn't there. He thought of his friends. They always got on well enough without him. He looked at Luna, Filch approaching fast. Luna would be expelled, too. She'd live out her life cut off from her friends at Hogwarts, all because of him. Because of his stupid nerve that brought them out there to the unicorn. She was all that mattered to him now. She was the only one who needed him, as well as the only one who Neville relied fully on. He tightened his grip on her hand. Filch's breath was two feet from his ear. Pure insanity coursed through him as he looked into Luna's icy eyes. He didn't know why he was doing what he was, but before he had the chance to think, he heard his voice sound through the air."Run."

His words had been nearly inaudible, but Luna had heard them well enough. They sprinted off towards the edge of the forest, Filch tracking their every move and barreling towards them as fast as he could. Full of adrenaline, they barely heard his yells. "The forest won't be kind just because you're kids! You'd be better off dead rather than in there!"

Crashing through the foliage, Neville and Luna never let go or looked back a they dashed on, not one good idea popping into their heads. They had absolutely no idea what would become of them now that they had run away from the only safe place left in the world.


	9. Chapter 9: Bella Note

Only the Loony Ch. 9: Bella Note

After ten minutes of running, they finally came to a slow stop. They were both panting heavily, drawing in short, painful breaths from the cool air that stung their lungs as they inhaled more than should've been necessary. Neville leaned against the rough bark of a tree, letting himself nearly drop all the way to the ground before stabilizing himself. Luna stood staring solemnly at the ground, thinking over what had just happened. She suddenly heard muffled cries and looked over at Neville, whose face was hidden in the sleeve of his grey Gryffindor sweater. "What did I just get us into, Luna?"

Luna crouched slowly next to him and began warmly rubbing her hand against his arm. "My mother used to say that sometimes things have to fall apart so better things can fall together."

Neville picked his head up, too distressed to care about his tear stroked red cheeks and the fact that Luna was watching him like this. "Huh?"

His heart had skipped a beat. Was she trying to say that they should fall together? Or was he just imagining things?

Luna explained in her soothing voice, "What I meant was, maybe it seems like things are bad now, but something good might come from this."

Neville had been watching her outline, (it was too dark to see her gorgeous features), and he let a smile creep onto his face. "Maybe you're right, Luna."

Luna stood quickly and began glancing around the nearly pitch darkness of the forest. "As of right now, we need to find somewhere to sleep."

Neville suggested, hoping the answer would be yes, "Can we just stay here?"

Alas, Luna's reply was a definite 'no'. "There're too many plants around here. Any of them could be dangerous and it's too dark even for you to know what all of them are. We better stay safe and find a nice clearing or plateau, then we can see anything coming if we need to."

Neville stood and held out his hand. "I'm glad I've got you to guide me."

They unknowingly shared a smile in the darkness as Luna treaded them through a bit of forest until she finally found a small hill that was relatively tree less. She lay suddenly on the grass, so Neville followed suit, and the two looked up at the dazzling night sky, full of stars that Luna seemed to know all of the names of. She pointed suddenly at one particularly bright star. "That one's part of Orion's Belt. See it? Those three in a row. Then there's his shoulder and his knee is down there."

Neville tried focusing on the stars, but every few moments he stole a glance at Luna, fully viewable in the moonlight on this blessed hillside.

Her arm moved over a bit and Neville followed her glance. Slowly, Luna continued, "That one is...Sirius."

Neville felt a pang in his chest. Though he hadn't known Sirius that well, he knew how much Harry loved him. Luna's arm faltered and she placed it next to her on the grass. Neville looked over at her as she sighed heavily. Carefully, he placed his hand on hers in the green field and their hands intertwined. After a moment, Luna spoke again. "My mother loved the moon. That's why my name is Luna. She used to look at the sky every night."

Neville looked over at her moonlit face, seemingly saddened by her thoughts. "Do you miss her?"

Luna looked over at Neville. He understood. He wasn't just asking to be polite. He was asking because he knew exactly how she felt. "Not as much as I used to."

"Same with me. I mean...I still miss them, but...it's a different feeling now."

"Yeah! That's how I feel, as well, Neville."

They were both propped up on their elbows now, resting their heads on their closed fists. Neville felt his face get hotter the more he watched her. Finally she lay back down and they bid each other goodnight. It had, after all, been a very long day, and they needed their strength if they were going to be living off the land for the foreseeable future.

The sun rose over Hogwarts, creating yellow and orange beams of light wherever it touched and casting shadows over the forest ground where leaves stood above, basking in the sunlight. Luna was first to wake, seeming to be called to by the birds at the crack of dawn, while Neville snoozed on contentedly. With her feet rid of her dusty old sneakers, Luna was poking her toes in the dewy grass, breathing in the lovely, if not a bit cool, morning. It was sunny, the skies were blue, the grass was a bright shade of green, and they had adventures to go on. She almost wanted to wake him up, but she feared that would only make him feel awful and tired the rest of the day and, even though he'd try to hide it, se didn't want a sleep companion on a beautiful day like today. After an hour or so frolicking in the sunshine, Neville finally began to stir and Luna was brought back to their little hill. Both feeling peckish after a long run the past day and a night without food, they decided they ought to find some food before doing anything else.

Luna pointed out berries as Neville told her if they were alright to eat or not. If they were, the two would sit for a few minutes, taking as many of the berry as they could. If they weren't, they backed away slowly as if the bush would attack them, which wasn't a completely irrational fear in this forest. They had been walking for two hours before they realized how thirsty they were. Thinking on her feet, Luna tore off two leaves from the closest tree and folded them into a cup-like contraption. Out of her pocket she pulled her wand and tapped it over the leaves, whispering "aguamenti" as she did so.

Neville followed her example, his leaf falling apart onto the ground dramatically as soon as he cast his spell. Luna couldn't stifle her laugh as his expression changed from excitement for the cool water to heartbreak over the lost prize.

Neither of them noticed the black cloaked figure watching them from afar.


	10. Chapter 10: All the Same

Only the Loony Ch.10: All the Same

The figure approached the pair of laughing teenagers, it's cloak helping it to blend in with the shadows of trees and bushes it raced under. Though Luna glanced over once or twice, as if she had heard something, she cast away those thoughts quickly and went back to helping Neville come up with a plan on where they should go. Neville was just suggesting they pay a visit to Paris or Rome when the figure began pacing up their sacred hill, it's legs moving swiftly beneath the cloak. Neville and Luna barely had time to whip out their wands when the person under the cloak yelled "Expeliarmus!" and both of their wands flew into their assailant's open left palm. The two students knew the voice was a woman's, but they had never heard the voice before.

Narcissa Malfoy pulled off the hood of her cloak, revealing her black and white streaked hair and worried eyes. Neville stood in front of Luna and stammered, "W-who are you? What're you doin' here?"

"Narcissa Malfoy."

Mrs. Malfoy didn't seem very threatening, but Neville knew her to be a Death Eater, just like her husband. He was never going to trust someone in the Malfoy family. She made to reply, but stopped herself. She cleared her throat and seemed to be thinking about what to say for a moment. "Is Draco alright?"

At the sound of her quivering voice, Nevill began looking to Luna for guidance on how to answer. Luna smiled, to the astonishment of Neville, and replied warmly, "Yes, I believe so. Though he has been spending a great deal of time by himself lately."

Neville couldn't even speak. How was Luna so calm in the face of a Death Eater? He looked to Mrs. Malfoy, who seemed similarly shocked, but he also noticed how relieved she was. He felt something connect in his mind and his mouth opened slightly. She wasn't their enemy. She was just a mother caught in the middle of this needless war. She was them, and they were her. All she wanted was for her family to be safe. She wasn't a killer. She just happened to be on Voldemort's side of the battle. Either of them could have easily been brought up like Draco. They weren't people to hate, rather they were people to pity.

"Er, Mrs. Malfoy!"

She had dropped their wands and had begun to walk back down the hill. She turned when she heard his voice, a look of shock on her face as if her name being called had never been a good thing. "You're nothing like your sister."

"What's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom."

Narcissa's face dropped solemnly. "I am very sorry, Neville. I hope our families can become friends someday, after all this war, maybe in a few generations' time."

"Me too."

Narcissa turned and walked off, but just before she reached the edge of the hill, she asked suddenly, "Shouldn't you both be in class?"

Neville's face began to blush and he muttered back, "I've already ruined that for us."

Her smile was full of motherly kindness as she replied, "Nothing's ever completely ruined. I suggest you get back to class sooner rather than later. The longer you stay out here, the greater the punishment will be."

Neville and Luna thanked Mrs. Malfoy for her advice and watched her hid her face under her ghastly Death Eater mask once more. When she reached the forest, they picked up their wands with shaky hands and looked at each other without uttering a single word, but sharing a dozen thoughts. They had both learned so much in so little time.

They lay in the grass again, absentmindedly casting small charms on drops of dew to turn them into sparkling shades of green and purple. Finally, after turning a red ladybug yellow, Luna stated casually, "Mrs. Malfoy was very kind."

"Words I never thought I'd hear."

They shared a smile before Luna continued, "I thought we were in trouble at first but...I guess not everyone is as bad as we think."

Neville was watching an ant intently. "Yeah..."

His distractedness was worrying Luna. "I know something's troubling you. What is it?"

"Well...her sister is Bellatrix. She...I mean, her sister tortured my parents. But she's...so different. How could two sisters be so different?"

Luna was watching an ant carrying a small leaf now. "Well, I suppose it's like Serius was. He and Narcissa are both the odd one's in that family, I guess. They're the only ones who didn't become bad."

Neville looked out over the treetops. "Should we go back to school, Luna?"

She didn't respond for a little while. Contemplating a thing like that took time. "If we go back, we'll see our friends again."

Neville pointed out sadly, "We might get expelled."

"We might not."

Neville looked into Luna's eyes once more. She was excited; she wanted to go back. Anyone could see that. But what if they did get in trouble? What would happen to them? Was seeing their friends again worth the risk of expulsion?

Neville made up his mind quickly. His friends meant more to him than his own life, and he was going to see to it that if there was a war coming, he'd be right there fighting beside them.


	11. Chapter 11: Broken

Only the Loony Ch. 11: Broken

Neville and Luna began their journey back to school as soon as the sun ha begun it's descent towards the hills in the distance. They hadn't realized how far their run had taken them the other day, nor did they remember it had already been two days since they had left Hogwarts. The hours had flown by. Vacation was over. It was time to face what they had done. It was time to get back to class. Back to their friends. Neville's face lit up every time he thought about being back in his dormitory, safe and sound. His hand intertwined with Luna's as they trekked through a dark patch of woods. Suddenly he felt his arm being held back and saw that Luna had frozen where she stood.

"What is it?"

Luna didn't blink. She didn't look at Neville. She didn't seem to have heard him. She was staring, petrified, at a spot a few meters away. Neville turned.

The sight before their eyes was ghastly, to say the least. Through the shadows, the clear outline of a horse-like creature lay on the ground, unmoving. Bright, silver liquid was in a pool by the creature's side. Unicorn blood. Their unicorn was dead. Luna's grip on Neville's hand tightened as she tentatively stepped closer, wanting desperately to be mistaken, to see that the blood was just an illusion. To see her magical friend alive and well again. Neville walked silently behind her, half wishing they could just get out of there before whatever killed the unicorn killed them. He had to be with Luna, though. He had to stay strong for her.

She crouched down next to the horse-like animal's horn and stroked it's fur. Neville put a nervous hand on her shoulder and glanced around, his Gryffindor senses picking up some kind of disturbance in these woods. All seemed quiet. Almost too quiet. A crow lifted off the ground with a loud "Caw!" and Neville jumped a foot in the air.

He leaned slowly against a tree and watched Luna for a moment, her beautiful kindness forcing a smile onto his face, even through the pity he was feeling for her and her unicorn. Suddenly, he heard a shuffling behind him and a hand was over his mouth before he could scream. He watched through a black glove as Luna was taken in the same fashion. He tried to yell, to tell her everything would be ok, but the hand holding him was stronger than he. He let himself be pushed onto his knees and held forcibly by the shoulder, his head beginning to spin. To his left, Luna was in the same position as he, and both of them were too scared to speak. A man in a Death Eater mask paced in front of him, long blonde hair flowing out of his hood. "Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius's lips curled into a devilish smile as he looked down at Neville. "Yes, I believe we have met, Longbottom. I think I'm also correct in saying that you met my darling wife just yesterday afternoon."

The word 'darling' had seemed so insincere that Neville began to feel angry. Angry at this terrible man who doesn't deserve his wife. This stupid war that's always looming over everyone. This school where nobody cares about the outcasts. Bellatrix Lestrange. Barty Crouch, Jr.. He couldn't take any more of this suffering. No more taunting. No more pain.

His chest felt about to burst with all of the anger he had built up. His face was turning red, not from shyness anymore, but from a much deeper place. His fist was clenched and his teeth were gritted.

His eye flitted across the scene once more. He was about a second from punching out old Malfoy when Luna's eyes met his. Without even a word, she brought his guard down. His heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were telling him to back down, so he willingly obliged. His anger subsided. He couldn't risk her life for his stupidity. It wasn't worth that.

Lucius came closer to Neville and asked threateningly, "What did my wife do?"

Neville cleared his throat and replied calmly, "She asked about Draco. She wanted to make sure he was alright."

"Anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Then why does my son suddenly not want to fulfill his tasks?"

Neville looked over at Luna, who looked just as puzzled as he felt. "I'm sorry, sir?"

Mr. Malfoy was angry. Not just angry but desperate. He was scared. But what could possibly scare him?

"Draco no longer wishes to do the Dark Lord's job. He says he is 'unable'."

"Ah." Of course Mr. Malfoy was afraid of Voldemort. Of course he only cared about what his son did because he didn't want to be punished. Why hadn't Neville guessed that earlier? It was hardly surprising, for Lucius.

"Why did you kill the unicorn?"

Luna's whimsical voice sounded innocent as a child in the dark forest with these cloaked figures surrounding the area. Lucius was caught completely off guard, as was Neville. "Why did I...what?"

Luna asked again. This time, Lucius began pacing quickly towards her, his cloak billowing in the wind threateningly. "Don't hurt her!"

Neville's command wasn't heard, but it wasn't disobeyed either. Mr. Malfoy stopped a meter away from Luna, glancing from her to the unicorn, until he finally stated coldly, "All dreams end. All magical things die. It's time you learned that. You'll lose more than a unicorn in the years to come. It's time to join us or face more broken dreams."

Luna didn't even stutter. "Anything that is broken can be healed again. Dreams end, but they're never forgotten. Not completely. Good will win, in time. Good always wins."

Lucius chuckled, an act more menacing than his foulest scowl. "Not always, girl. Not always." He strolled back to where most of the Death Eaters were and began putting his mask back on. "It's time we pay the Headmaster a visit. Draco will be waiting for us to finish his work."

Surprisingly, all of the Death Eaters walked off, leaving Luna and Neville sitting stunned for a few moments. When Neville's senses came back to him, he jumped onto his feet, fear in his eyes. "Luna, what are they planning?"

"I...I don't know."

She stood next to him, casting a dismal glance at the unicorn, and then wrapped her arms around Neville. "He'll be alright. It's Dumbledore."

Neville suddenly jumped back. "How long have we been out here?"

"I don't know, two days maybe, why?"

"That plant...I read about it in a book once...it only grows in Spring and summer."

Luna froze. "Are you sure?"

Neville nodded without taking his eyes off of the plant, dancing in a beam of sunlight.

"But it was October!"

Neville looked down solemnly. A year of their lives. A whole school year. How?

"Don't worry, Luna. I'll sort this out. Everything will be fine."

In the back of her mind, Luna really believed he could fix it all.


	12. Chapter 12: In the Dark Night

** Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Time has been getting away from me lately. I'll definitely be updating much more frequently now and hopefully I'll get another chapter out by the end of the week. Thank you for putting up with me! **

Only the Loony Ch. 12: In the Dark Night

Neville and Luna ran. As fast as they could, they hurdled through vines and soared over tree limbs, barely taking notice of the fatigue that was slowly settling in both of their young, hungry bodies. They had to warn the school. They had to warn Dumbledore. The Death Eaters were coming, but Neville and Luna had to come faster. Faster than the wind. Faster than the darkness that was already cloaking the easternmost parts of the school grounds.

Neville felt his left foot freeze against a wire and had a split second to call out before both he and Luna were hoisted up alarmingly fast and were trapped in a small net twenty feet off the ground.

"No! We have to get out! We can't be stuck here!"

Neville desperately pulled his wand out of his cardigan pocket and brought it near the closest rope until Luna's touch made him freeze. He looked into her eyes, which seemed darker from the impending night, and softened his grip on his wand. Her whimsical voice spoke through the dark night. "If you cut the rope, we'll fall."

Neville lowered his wand hopelessly onto his lap and, voice cracking slightly, asked softly, "What can we do?"

Luna was looking at her hands. "Maybe something unexpected will happen."

"Like getting eaten by werewolves while Dumbledore is killed by Death Eaters?"

Luna gave Neville a look he had never seen on her before. Her voice was cold now, and contained none of the warmth that she usually was so full of. "You're not yourself right now."

Neville looked down at his hands, absentmindedly turning his wand over in his hands. If the sky hadn't been such a dark color, Luna would've seen how red his face was. A moment of undisturbed silence rang through the forest.

Neville looked up at Luna. His voice returned to it's familiar kindness. "I'm sorry, Luna."

Luna replied, her voice coming back to normal as well, "For what?"

Neville glanced around. Nothing but trees and darkness. He could barely make out the tallest tower of the castle in the distance. "I'm sorry I was being so stupid before. I'm sure you're right-Dumbledore'll be fine. We just have to wait and see what happens next. Anyway, Harry's sure to come to the forest sometime soon. He's always breaking the rules."

They shared a laugh that was far more extraordinary than two children chuckling at a bunny rabbit or a clown. It was a laugh full of forgotten sorrow. Two people who didn't know when things would be alright again but just to have one more smile, one more laugh, was the best reward they could've received. It is true that you only truly smile when you have known despair. You only really know joy when you have known sadness. You only know comfort when you are purely terrified. This laugh was all of those things.

Out of the darkness came a shattering sound that brought both teenagers back to the reality of their situation-they were twenty feet off of the ground, hovering helplessly over they Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night.

They looked around frantically for the source of the disturbance an found a tree falling. Then another. Then another. Tree after tree, coming right for them. When a tree less than a quidditch pitch away went crashing onto the ground, they became frozen. They waited in anticipation full of dread as a giant came walking through the nearest tree and stopped directly in front of them. The giant looked down at the funny little people in the rope prison and pushed it with his finger, sending Neville and Luna swinging back and forth, praying that the rope holding them wouldn't break. When they had finally stopped, Neville found his boldness. "Hey! Can you leave us alone? It's not nice to knock us around like that."

The giant knelt down so that it was eye-level with Neville. Then, slowly, it's hands went up to the rope connected the students' prison to the tree branch. Neville looked up but the night blocked out any distinguishable shapes. "Oi! What are you doing?"

The giant finished his handy work and Neville felt gravity's hold on them strengthen. They began falling, which forced angry and stunned yells from Luna and Neville, but the giant caught them half a second later. Carefully, the giant place them onto the ground.

Neville's heart was beating in his throat. A minute ago, he was sure they would be killed. Now he was simply stunned to be breathing. He looked up at the giant, barely able to comprehend his gratitude towards the enormous beast. "Thank you! What's your name?"

The giant made some kind of a noise that resembled, "Grawp."

The giant continued to say odd words, one of which sounded eerily close to "Hagrid" but Neville couldn't think for too long. He and Luna said goodbye to "Grawp" and raced of towards the castle, hoping they weren't already too late.


End file.
